deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Venage237/Death Battles I'd like to see in the Future.
I enjoy Death Battle, when one of my favorite characters win. So I've decided to make a list of the Death Battles I'd like to see in the future. Leave a comment on who you think would win these Death Battles. And feel free to make suggestions on who you would like to be in a Death Battle. One day, I may create several separate page with various details about some of these Death Battles and who I think would win. Death Battle Wish List * Galactus from the Marvel Comics vs. Unicron from the Transformers Series - Giant Planet Consuming Entities. * Hawkeye from the Marvel Comics vs. Green Arrow from the DC Comics. - Marvel's Archer vs. DC Comics' Archer. * Eevee Evolution Battle Royale; Jolteon vs. Vaporeon vs. Flareon vs. Espeon vs. Umbreon vs. Leafeon vs. Glaceon vs. Slyveon * Catwoman From the DC Comics vs. Black Cat from the Marvel Comics - DC's "Cat" Burglar vs. Marvel's "Cat" Burglar. * Zeus from the God of War series vs. Deus from Asura's Wrath - Battle of the Thunder Gods. * Voltron vs. the Dino Megazord from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Five Robots merging into one Giant Robot, vs. Robots merging into one Giant Robot * Joel and Ellie from The Last of Us vs. Lee Everett and Clementine from the Walking Dead Video Game. - Apocalyptic Surrogate Father, Daughter Duo vs. Apocalyptic Surrogate Father, Daughter Duo. * Jak & Dexter vs. Ratchet & Clank vs. Banjo & Kazooie - A Threeway partner tag team Death Battle. * A TMNT Shredder Battle Royale between the 1980s Shredder, 2003 Shredder, and the 2012 Shredder * Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts series vs. Darth Vader from the Star Wars Series. - Battle of the "Lightsabers". * Little Mac (or Mr. Sandman) from Punch-Out vs. Balrog/Mike Bison from the Street Fighter Series. - A Boxing Death Battle. * Kefka Palazzo from the Final Fantasy series vs. Emperor Joker from the DC Comics. - Battle of the Godly Clowns * Machamp from Pokémon vs. Four-Arms from Ben 10 vs. Goro from the Mortal Kombat series. - Battle of the Four Armed Brutes. * Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil Series vs. Lady from Devil May Cry 3. - Badass Women surviving all odds, Jill Survives Zombies, Lady Survives against Demons. * Charizard from Pokémon vs. MetalGreymon from Digimon - Battle of the Dragons. * Nemesis T-Type from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis vs. Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2. - Battle of the Monstrous Chasers. * (Original) Dante from the Devil May Cry series vs. Bayonetta - Badass Demon Slayer vs. Sexy Angel Slayer Protégée. * Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty vs. Jafar from Disney's Aladdin. - Mistress of Evil vs. her male counterpart. * Aquaman from the DC Comics vs. Namor from the Marvel Comics. - DC's Ruler of Atlantis vs. Marvel's Ruler of Atlantis. * Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series vs. Ghost Rider from the Marvel comics * Blade Wolf from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance vs. Amaterasu from Okami - Mechanical Wolf vs. Magical Wolf. * Cinder from Killer Instinct vs. The Human Torch from the Marvel Comics. - Fire-Engulfed Villain vs. Fire-Engulfed Hero. * The Impossible Man from the Marvel comics vs. Mister Mxyzptlk from the DC Comics. - Marvel's Reality Warping Pranksters vs. DC's Reality Warping Prankster. * Wolverine from the Marvel comics vs. Baraka from the Mortal Kombat series. * Voldemort from Harry Potter vs. Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars * Yoda from Star Wars vs. Professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter - Old Mentor vs. Old Mentor * Darkrai from Pokémon vs. Antasma from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mishima Family Battle Royale; Jinpachi Mishima vs. Heihachi Mishima vs. Kazuya Mishima, vs. Jin Kazama * Augus from Asura's Wrath vs. Ares from God of War - Godly Mentor of Protagonist, vs. Godly Mentor of Protagonist. * Ezio Auditore de Firenze from the Assassin's Creed series. vs. Agent 47 from the Hitman series. - Assassin from the past vs. Modern Assassin. * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale, The Heavy vs. The Scout, vs. The Pyro, vs. The Engineer, vs. The Demoman, vs. The Medic, vs. The Sniper, vs. The Soldier, vs. The Spy * Deadpool from the Marvel comics vs. Deathstroke the DC comics * Red Hood from the DC Comics vs. Winter Soldier from the Marvel Comics. DC's Sidekick Turned Villain vs. Marvel's Sidekick Turned Villain. * Killer Croc from DC Comics vs. The Lizard from the Marvel Comics. * Electro from Marvel comics vs. Cole McGrath from the inFamous series. * Green Goblin from the Marvel comics vs. Lex Luthor from the DC comics. * The Flash from the DC comics, vs. Kabal from the Mortal Kombat series vs. Quicksilver from the Marvel comics. * Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series vs. Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. * James Bond from the 007 series vs. Solid Snake (or Big Boss) from the Metal Gear Solid series * Eric Cartman from South Park vs. Dan from Dan Vs. * Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series vs. Rundas from Metroid Prime 3 * Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean series vs. Captain James Hook from Disney's Peter Pan. * God of War's Hercules vs. Disney's Hercules * Broly from Dragon Ball Z vs. The Hulk from the Marvel Comics * Myotismon from Digimon vs. Castlevania's Dracula * Kraven the Hunter from the Marvel comics vs. Van Pelt from Jumanji * Homer Simpson from the Simpsons vs. Peter Griffin from Family Guy ** Or The Simpson Family vs. The Griffin Family * Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime Trilogy vs. SA-X From Metroid Fusion * Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean vs. Kit Fisto from the Star Wars * Dr. Manhattan from the DC comics vs. Silver Surfer from the Marvel comics * Akatsuki from Naruto vs. Espada from Bleach ** Coyote Starrk vs. Pain/Nagato ** Baraggan Louisenbairn vs. Deidara ** Tier Harribel vs. Kisame Hoshigaki ** Itachi Uchiha vs. Ulquiorra Cifer ** Nnoitra Gilga vs. Kakuzu ** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez vs. Tobi ** Zommari Rureaux vs. Sasori ** Szayel Aporro Granz vs. Hidan ** Aaroneiero Arruruerie vs. Konan ** Yammy Llargo vs. Zetsu * Madara Uchiha from Naruto vs. Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach * Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z vs. The Teen Titans from the DC comics. * God of War's Sisters of Fate vs. God of War's Furies * Travis Touchdown from the No More Heroes series vs. Jack Cayman from Madworld * Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz vs. Gruntilda from the Banjo-Kazooie series * Nightmare from the Metroid series vs. GravityMan.EXE from Megaman Battle Network * Poseidon from the God of War series vs. Chaos from the Sonic series * Hades from the God of War Series vs. Shang Tsung from the Mortal Kombat series * AVGN vs. Nostalgia Critic * Eddie Riggs from Brutal Legends vs. Demyx from the Kingdom Hearts series * Twinrova from Legend of Zelda series vs. Gill from the Street Fighter III series. * Luxord from the Kingdom Hearts series vs. Gambit from the Marvel comics. * Yasha from Asura's Wrath vs. Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 * Mewtwo from Pokémon vs. Frieza from Dragon Ball Z. * Master Splinter from 2012 TMNT vs. Master Shifu from the Kung-Fu Panda films. * Plasmus from Teen Titans vs. B.O.B. from Monsters vs. Aliens. * Toph Bei Fong from Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. Gaara from Naruto ** OR Toph Bei Fong vs. Terra from Teen Titans ** OR Toph Bei Fong vs. Daredevil from the Marvel comics * Vamp from the Metal Gear Solid series vs. the Regenerator from Dead Space * Bob from the Tekken series vs. Rufus from the Street Fighter series * Ryu from the Street Fighter series vs. Lui Kang from the Mortal Kombat series. * Adam the Clown from Dead Rising vs. Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal series * Ja'Kal from Mummies Alive vs. Mummymon from Digimon. * Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, vs. Mr. Fantastic from the Marvel comics. * Aku from Samurai Jack vs. Vaatu from Legend of Korra. * Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts series vs. Dante Alighieri from Dante's Inferno * The Avengers from the Marvel comics vs. The Justice League from the DC comics. * The Grinch vs. The Cat in the Hat from the Dr. Seuss books/movies of the same name. * Donkey Kong from the Donkey Kong series vs. Optimus Primal from Beast Wars * Johnny Cage From the Mortal Kombat series vs. Dan from the Street Fighter Series * Inspector Gadget from Inspector Gadget vs. XJ9 AKA Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot * Ronald McDonald vs. The Burger King * Johan Hex from DC Comics vs. John Marston from Red Dead Redemption * HAL 9000 from 2001 A Space Odyssey vs. GLaDOS from the Portal series * Leatherhead from TMNT vs. Vector the Crocodile from the Sonic series * Karai from TMNT vs. Lady Shiva from DC Comics * Mega Mewtwo Death Battle, Mega Mewtwo X vs. Mega Mewtwo Y. * Mega Charizard Death Battle, Mega Charizard X vs. Mega Charizard Y * Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 vs. Raven from Teen Titans. * Kuma from the Tekken series vs. Mor'du from Disney Pixar's Brave * Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender vs. Naruto from Naruto. * Mercurymon from Digimon vs. Mirror Master from the DC comics * Clayface from the DC Comics vs. Deidara from Naruto * General Grievous from Star Wars vs. Alice Twilight from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle * Ada Wong from the Resident Evil series vs. EVA/Big Mama from Metal Gear Solid 3/4 * Slender Man vs. Jeff the Killer from various Creepypastas * Zarbon from Dragon Ball Z vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne from Bleach * The End from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater vs. The Sniper from Team Fortress 2. * The Masters from Madworld vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars * Magneto from Marvel comics vs. Lodestar from the Ben 10 series * (Original) Vergil from the Devil May Cry series vs. Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series. Confirmed Death Battles None have been confirmed, yet............................. Category:Blog posts